Closing In
by Bella.Barbaric
Summary: - As Tom and Anya struggle to get back to each other at the end of Series 2, will circumstances pull them apart forever? *Spoilers for Series 2*
1. Chapter 1

**So I HAVE to know what happens to Tom and Anya after the second series, as I'm sure many of you guys do too. This whole fiction will be based around Tom and Anya, but I will include the others where I can. This first chapter will be Anya and the others and chapter two will be Tom's fate with Landry.**

**There will be spoilers for the whole second series in this fiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A**nya was a tornado, tearing through the control tower, "Tom! Where are you?!" She flew from room to room, the others struggling to keep up with her, "Tom! Tom! Where the hell is he?!" She spun to a standstill in the last room as the Greg, Al and Naj caught up to her, Abby was still on her way with Peter. Anya's breaths came in short shallow gasps, and her eyes were anguished.

"Anya, you need to calm down!" Greg said, holding his hands up slightly defensively, "Getting into a state isn't going to help anyone, least of all Tom."

Anya turned to the large industrial window in the room of the control tower, leaning against the frame, and closing her eyes, she willed herself to take Greg's advice. _This is all your fault, Anya, _the little echoing voice in the back of her head told her, as if she didn't already know. Tom was shot, she didn't even know how bad his injuries were, where he could have gone, how long he could last until he lost too much blood...

"He can't have gone far, Anya." Al reassured her, remembering his wounds, "All the cars are still here, I checked."

Abby finally entered the room, with Peter tucked into her side, both of them still unbelieving that they'd found each other after all this time, "He's not here?" She asked, picking up on Anya's distress just by seeing her tense stance by the window.

"No." Anya said, her voice brittle.

"What's going on?" Peter whispered to his mother, perceiving the tension that could have been cut with a knife in the small, drab room. His eyes flickered around all the people in the room, evidently new friends of his mother's; there was a boy around his own age, a young man who had ran over with the boy after the exchange with Landry, a man around his mother's age who had welcomed him first and the young woman at the window, she seemed so sad, Peter wondered what had happened to her.

Abby ran her fingers through her son's hair distractedly, "One of our friends has gone missing, he's been shot, it must have been Whitaker's guard." She said the last part to the whole group.

Al looked up, suddenly remembering something, "He was already shot, before he killed the gunman. Wasn't he, Naj?" Naj nodded in affirmative, "In the shoulder." Al told Anya, making her chew her lip in deep anxiety, remembering how close it was when Greg had a gunshot wound to the shoulder.

Peter's face turned puce as he recalled the man he shot, in the shoulder, the man who told him his mother was still alive... Peter had believed Whitaker over the strange man with the gun, as anyone would have, but it was Whitaker who was the liar, and Peter realized in that moment, he might have killed someone who was trying to help him, and someone who was a friend of his mother.

"Mum," Peter looked up at his mother desperately, hoping she'd prove him wrong, "Your friend, did he have a a gun with him? And did he have a Manchester accent?"

Anya turned from the window to look at Peter, "Yes. Did you see him?" She asked hopefully.

"What is it, Peter?" His mum asked him, everyone looking at him.

Seeing the expectant look in his Mother's eyes, Peter started to babble anxiously, on the verge of tears, "I'm so sorry, Mum, Mr Whitaker told me he was going to hurt me, I didn't mean to hurt him, I just did what Mr Whitaker told me to do, I thought he was going to kill me and-"

Abby cut her son off, "Peter, what's wrong?"

"I shot your friend, I didn't know, Mum, I swear, I didn't." Tears spilled down his cheeks.

For the first times since being reunited with him, Abby let go of Peter, not believing what she was hearing. Her son shot Tom? "You did what?" She gasped in unison with Anya, horrified, "Peter! Where did you even get a gun from?!"

This made Peter cry even more, he explained what Whitaker had told him and the confrontation in the forest, Anya's face fell as she listened the story, "How long ago was this?" she asked him quietly.

"An hour ago, I don't know." Peter sobbed, and Abby hugged him again, knowing he was sorry for what he'd done and it was Whitaker's fault really, plus she could not stay mad at him for long, not when she'd only just found him again.

Anya swallowed the lump in her throat, an hour. How long could he survive before he lost too much blood? She had to remind herself that Tom was tough, he wasn't the type to just give up on life, she was sure of it.

"I think we should head back to the lab, he might have gone back there. If he was on his feet when anyone last saw him, then he would have been able to get back there." Greg announced, walking over to the door, "What do you think, Abby?"

Abby pursed her lips, in thought, she looked over at Anya, "Greg's right, Anya. We'll go back to the lab, and sleep there for a few nights and see if he turns up. If not we'll search the places he could have gone, okay?"

Anya sighed and nodded. Abby turned, to the rest of the group, "Let's go then."

They filed out, Naj and Al were buzzing animatedly, and Abby was talking soothingly to Peter who was still crying. Greg put his hand on Anya's arm, "We'll find him Anya." He smiled comfortingly at her, then walked to the driver's side of the Land Rover. Anya was surprised at his show of affection; things were never completely cool between Tom and Greg even from the very start, both of them being alpha males, it was a clash of personalities and their animosity towards each other was exacerbated by Greg's shooting by Dexter, Greg had blamed Tom for it, and then the trial at Samantha's had sparked the dislike between the two men further, so Anya was glad to see that Greg wanted to find Tom as well.

Anya got into the back of the Land Rover. Leaning her head against the window, she thought about the last time she'd seen Tom, at the lab, just after finding out Fiona had left with Whitaker, the look he'd given her after he'd been proved right. Why couldn't she have just listened to him? Then maybe none of this would have happened.

All the way back, Anya's eyes scanned the forest, just in case he happened to be there.

Once back at the lab, Anya searched the rooms, but there was no sign of him, all his stuff was still here, nothing had been touched.

"No sign?" Al asked as Anya came into the kitchenette where the family had convened.

Anya shook her head, "He hasn't been back, all his stuff is still here." She told them.

Abby took a deep breath, then nodded, "Right, we'll wait here for a few nights. It's too dark to go out looking for him now, so we start the search tomorrow." She looked at them all with an air of determination, her gaze lingering on Anya, "We're going to find him."

* * *

**I'm quite happy with this. I know where I'm going with this story, and I can't wait to see how it turns out.**

_Disclaimer: I'm just a fan... Writing fiction._

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For this chapter I have to give some credit to _Blencathra_, she gave me the idea for what happens to Tom, Thanks a lot!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**T**om's back and shoulder muscles ached from the inherently uncomfortable position he was in. His arms were bound somehow behind the board he lay on, and with one tug of his hands, he knew he was handcuffed to the board. His legs were bound as well, he could feel them tied to metal bars.

He didn't open his eyes yet, it felt like he had been asleep for days. Trying to remember what had happened to him, he stretched as best he could while still bound. The last thing he remembered was sitting on the plane with his gun, waiting for a chance to hijack it. That had been his plan, but obviously something had gone badly wrong.  
As he opened his eyes, the somewhat familiar bright white light hit him painfully, and he squinted against it to try and make out the shadowy figure standing behind a window at the end of the bright room.

As his eyes got used to the light, he saw a man whom he could assume to be Landry, the man Greg was so intent on finding. He was in his sixties, balding. His arms were folded across his chest and there was a speculative expression on his face.

"Mr Price. You're awake." He said, stating the obvious, "My name is Michael Landry, I own the parent company of PSJ Pharmaceuticals and I am also a scientist researching infectious diseases. Welcome to our lab."

Tom looked around the room at this point, realizing the room was almost identical to the one at the other lab where Al had tested the vaccine, that meant Tom was going to become a lab rat. He twisted his hands in the handcuffs to see if he could use a trick he'd learnt in prison to get out of them, but they were really good handcuffs.

Landry saw him and smiled, amused, "I wouldn't try that, Mr Price, it won't work. Others have tried and failed at it."

A thought suddenly occurred to Tom, "How D'you know my name?"

"All in good time, Mr Price, all in good time."He murmured enigmatically, "I expect you're wondering how you came to be here. As I'm sure you're aware, you had a gunshot wound to the shoulder, you collapsed from loss of blood and one of my guards found you. We immediately put you into quarantine, where my doctors tended to your shoulder, as you can see."

Tom was topless and his shoulder was no longer a bloody mess from the gunshot, a large white sterile plaster now covered the area, "Why?" Tom asked bluntly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why didn't you just let me die?"

He smiled as though he was waiting for Tom to ask this question, "We need a test subject for the vaccine, and you just saved us the resources and the hassle of going out again to get one."

"But the vaccine works, I've seen it work."

"Unfortunately, Mr Price, we can't risk going on the word of you and your friends alone, we need proof." Tom wondered how he could know that the others were his friends, and as he was about to ask, Landry spoke again, "I'll leave you to rest, Mr Price, we have to have you healthy for the testing of the vaccine. Goodbye, Mr Price." He disappeared from the window.

Tom was left alone in the room. Doctors and nurses in sterile bio-hazard suits came in at regular intervals to check his wounds and left him some basic food which tasted a lot like cardboard.  
He was mostly left to his thoughts, which inevitably drifted to Anya after a while. She had rejected him, but he couldn't help but hope she was okay, wherever she was.

They'd probably be packed up and heading for the coast by now, like Greg had said they would since leaving the big house in the countryside. Tom knew he was alone now, and this fact bothered him more than it should, he supposed that he was used to being with the others by now, he was even beginning to bond with Najid, which was shocking for Tom.

It was mainly due to Anya, he knew; if she wasn't there, he would never stayed with the group this long, he would have been on his own. He might have been better off on his own, but unfortunately, even if Tom was not ready to admit it to himself, he was loyal to this mismatched bunch of people now, he'd bonded with them, not in the normal way, but somehow they had ended up being the only people he had.

............

Landry sat back in the leather executive chair in his office, thinking back over the last year, he rubbed his forehead in weariness, he seemed to constantly have headaches nowadays.

He pulled out the pills from his desk drawer and poured some water from his crystal decanter into a glass. The doctors had told him to take these tablets everyday, told him that they would make him better but he was still getting these awful headaches, he also saw ghosts, the ghosts of the people he'd involuntary killed, sometimes they were his family, sometimes the people he saw were strangers, all of them sad-eyed and dying from the virus. But that was a secret, not even the doctors knew that.

He swallowed down the pills with a swig of water and sighed. It was a great shame Abby and Peter Grant had gotten away, if this vaccine didn't work he'd have to secure them again which would cost time and resources. Still, at least he had a test subject now, and Tom Price would not see outside of this laboratory again. Not get another chance to say goodbye to Miss Raczynski, the woman who Landry was reliably informed Tom Price had bonded with.

James Whitaker was not nearly the first to have died for this vaccine and he wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**  
How does Landry know about Anya and the others? You'll have to wait and see!**

**It's short but you get a lot of info from it, we're back to Anya and the others next chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I obsess over it but I don't own it_

**Tell Me What You Think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**T**here had been two days with no sign or leads towards where Tom could be.

All but one of the group had an unspoken understanding that they probably would not find him alive now. Anya refused to give to give up hope though, she kept looking in every place they could think of, the house they had lived in for a few weeks, they had even gone back to Judy's place on the off-chance he might be there. Of course he wasn't, but they moved on.

Since that day in the control tower, Anya had not had another outburst of emotion, she was detached, filled with a quiet strength, and she carried on the search wherever she could, not showing much emotion towards anyone in the group.

Abby could tell she was bottling it all up. Everyone in the group was worried about her, but they just didn't know how to talk to her about it. Abby didn't know the depth of Anya's feelings towards Tom, and not knowing how Anya would react if they did find him dead, scared her.

So after putting Peter and Najid to bed one night, Abby vowed to talk to her, get some emotion out of her so she would know what she was dealing with. Anya sat alone in a small living space off the kitchenette.

It had been a long day, Anya had made sure everyone in the group had the vaccine, everyone was protected now. Al was uncharacteristically quiet while he watched the others get the vaccine, Abby could tell he was thinking about Sarah.

Abby approached Anya quietly, she was sitting on a sofa, blank-eyed and staring into space, Abby sat down next to her.

"Anya." Abby shook Anya's shoulder slightly, she turned and smiled half-heartedly at Abby, "How are you?" Abby started hesitantly.

"Good." She murmured, "Everyone's protected from the virus, and you've got Peter back. Everything's great."

"I asked how _you_ were."

Anya looked at her, "I'm fine, really Abby, there's no need to worry"

The two women sat in silence for a while and Abby wondered how to broach the subject with her. Anya looked down at her hand folded in her lap.

Abby put her hand on Anya's arm, "We will get Tom back, you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah well, what if we don't?" Anya said, still looking down, expressing her doubts about finding Tom for the first time, "He's been gone for two days now, you really think he can survive that long after being shot?" She looked at Abby, her face agonized, emotion swimming in her eyes

"We have to hope, Anya, because that's the only thing that keeps any of us going anymore. _Hope Never Dies, _remember?" Abby quoted Landry's postcard.

Anya's head dropped into her hands and tears rolled silently down her cheeks, everything was just so messed up, she thought angrily. "This is all my fault." Anya whispered brokenly.

"No, Anya, it's not-" Abby started, before Anya cut her off, looking up with tears on her face.

"But it is! You don't understand, Abby! It's all my fault!"

Abby watched her carefully, "Why do you think that?" She asked gently.

Anya covered her eyes with one hand, remembering the events that almost undoubtedly led up to Tom's disappearance, "I told him it was over between us, told that we couldn't be together anymore, and I can't believe it would have affected him that much but that's the only reason why he could have left, all because of me and my stupid words!"

Abby was shocked, she hadn't realized they were together at all, she knew there was something between them but she didn't think either of them had acted on it, "When did you and him start?" Abby asked, fishing for information.

"When we were at the Valley, Judy's place. And now, because of me, he's dead in a ditch somewhere, and I can't do _anything_!" Anya dissolved into tears and Abby instinctively put her arms around the young woman, letting her cry into her shoulder.

After a while, Anya's sobs slowed and eventually stopped, she finally fell asleep. Abby lowered her onto the sofa and pulled a fluffy afghan blanket over her. She looked at Anya once more, then went off to her own bed.

**xxxxxx**

Anya woke up the next morning, fully-clothed in the clothes she was wearing yesterday and disorientated, her muscles stiff, it felt like she hadn't moved at all as she slept. She slowly sat up, rubbing her face tiredly. It was a sort of relief, to have got the tears out of her system last night, she wouldn't break down like that again any time soon.

After getting changed absentmindedly, she shuffled through to find the others. She followed the sound of muffled voices till she overheard Abby and Greg talking quietly.

"-We can't stay here for much longer, Abby, Anya must know that." Greg said.

"Greg, she's not going to leave, not till she knows what happened to Tom."

There was a silence for a while, and outside the room Anya shifted on her feet, knowing Abby was right, she would not be able to leave while Tom could still be out there, "We need to get away from Landry, it's not safe, for you or Peter."

"I know that, but we can't just leave Tom, he might still be alive out there."

"After nearly three days? We don't have any leads as to where he's gone anyway, we're running out of food and water, I want to find him too, but I want us to survive as well."

"If he is dead-" Abby took a deep breath before continuing, "We owe it to Tom to at least find his body and give him a proper burial." Anya felt sick thinking about it, Tom couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

"Abby, we have enough to last us about three more days, and even that means that we barely have enough to eat. Yes, it would be nice to find him and have a ceremony for him, but we can't last here long enough to do that, we have to be practical here. And think about it, wouldn't Tom want Anya to survive, even if it meant he never gets found?"

Even though Anya couldn't see Abby, she knew what her expression would look like, wavering, undecided, she would end up listening to Greg and leaving Tom. Even to think of Tom, on his own, lying in a ditch somewhere, Anya had to swallow the bile that rose in her throat.

She walked into the room, and the pair of them turned at the sound and smiled sympathetically at her, not knowing she'd heard their whole conversation , "Anya, how are you?"Abby asked maternally.

Anya opened her mouth and it took a few times to form the words, "I heard you talking- about leaving here" She started, "And I've decided, I'm going to stay and keep looking for Tom." Her voice got more slightly confident as she continued, "Just like he would for me." She smiled at them slowly.

"Anya-" Greg started.

Anya cut him off, "No, Greg, you two and the others go to Devon or Dorset, just like you always said you would, yeah?"

Abby got up and put her hands on Anya's shoulders, "You can't stay here alone, anything could happen to you, Anya, you've seen what this world's like now. Tom would want you to be safe-"

Anya shook her head, "I don't care, Abby, I don't care what happens to me anymore! I owe him so much, Abby, and it's time I started paying him back! Starting now. I'm going to find him." She stated resolutely.

**

* * *

  
**

**I'm not sure whether I like this chapter or not.  
It might be a little while before the next chapter goes up, my laptop charger is broken so I'll have to wait for a replacement **

_Disclaimer: I'm just a fan... Writing fiction._

**Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A**fter three days of being tied up, Tom was finally trusted enough to have his arms and legs free. In any other makeshift cell, it would have been stupid to take him out of the handcuffs, but this room was completely secure; the doors were solid with no chance of picking the lock and the unnaturally white room had reinforced probably missile-proof glass in the windows. No chance of escape.

Today, he had been told by Landry when he'd visited yesterday, was the day the vaccine would be tested on him, because, according to the bio-hazard suited doctors here, Tom was now well enough to stand the strain of the virus and Landry was not going to waste any time in getting his precious vaccine.  
Landry had told Tom the day before that after he'd had the vaccine, he would restore order to the country, Tom had inwardly scoffed at his plan. Cooped up in this place since before the virus struck, Landry didn't have a clue what it was like out there now, that it was literally a cut-throat business just for a bottle of water. Tom would like to see how Landry would restore to that.

Tom was not at all worried about the vaccine being tested on him, he knew he would be fine, having seen the vaccine work on Al, along with the fact that Anya had helped develop it, and Tom would trust Anya and her medical skills with his life.  
It was after the vaccine had been tested that Tom was a little apprehensive about, Landry had never mentioned whether he would let him go, put him to work or just kill him, but Tom didn't spend too long thinking about that; he had never been the type to endlessly and uselessly stress over what might happen, he usually just took life as it came to him and this was no exception.

What was the only exception to this rule was the matter of Anya. He didn't know what would happen to her now he was gone, he could only hope she stayed with Abby and Greg and the others like he had told her to in Samantha's cell, otherwise there would be no one to protect her from- well, everything.  
Tom knew she was dangerously naive about the state of the post virus world, she continued to believe she'd be fine if she went off on her own, that people wouldn't hurt her and use her for their own selfish ends-

He couldn't even think about someone hurting her, the very idea was the worst kind of torture for him, especially while he was trapped in this place. Hell, he didn't even know if he was still in England or not, and Landry was most definately not dropping casual hints about their location.

Landry appeared behind the window, wearing that serene expression that always made Tom suspicious, "Good morning, Mr Price." he said formally, "How are you this morning?" he asked, the same as he did every morning, in fact, this daily greeting was the only reason Tom would know that another day had passed. Tom grunted, which Landry always took as "I'm fine, thanks."

"Good, good."

Tom was given some dodgy tasting porridge and water. Abby had told the group she was fed well under Whitaker, obviously he was trying to get her to comply with the tests, where as Landry didn't bother with bribing him, he just forcibly made him comply.

The Bio-Hazards, as Tom had come to know them, then entered the room, with a trolley of medical equipment following behind them. Tom sighed and lay back on the padded board he'd once been tied to, not bothering to resist, it was not worth the energy.  
Landry observed him closely, waiting for signs of distress or aggression, he knew of Tom's violent past, and he was surprised when Tom complied unresistingly, "You seem very calm about this, Mr Price. I almost expected to have a fight on our hands." He commented, arms folded across his chest.

Tom did not look at him as he shrugged and answered, "S'not worth it. The vaccine works."

Landry chuckled, "That's the spirit. And if this vaccine works as well as you and your friends say it does, then you'll be fine in a few hours" Again, Tom wondered how he could know the others were his friends, but a Bio-Hazard distracted him from vocalizing his query by asking how he was.

They wiped disinfectant over the crease on his elbow and pulled a sterile syringe from the trolley and filled it with the vaccine. They pushed the needle into his arm and depressed the syringe, the contents flowing into his blood stream. They stemmed the tiny blood flow with a cotton ball, telling him they be back in a few hours to infect him with the virus.

Surprisingly, Landry didn't leave with the Bio Hazards, he stayed by the window, just looking in at Tom, appraisingly, as though he was scanning him for danger. It was starting to annoy him.

After a while, Tom asked irritably, "If you're not going to use me as a lab rat for a few hours, can't you just leave me alone?"

Landry smiled in that creepy, calm way, as though he was anticipating his behaviour, like he knew what Tom was going to do next. There was something not quite right about Landry, Tom swiftly decided, apart from the fact that he used people as human guinea pigs for vaccines and the like; other than that, he seemed like... he was not all there.  
He had a strange air about him, like he was more powerful than you and he knew it, and it unsettled Tom greatly.  
Aggression and anger were things Tom knew how to deal with in a person, but Landry's odd sedate nature confused him, and even though he was ashamed to admit it, it scared him a little too.

"I'm afraid not, Mr Price. The doctors have told me to keep an eye on you, in case the vaccine has an adverse effect." Landry told him, Tom rolled his eyes, looking away. Landry caught the look on his face and smirked, "I know you don't see the point of this process, Mr Price, but we are building towards a new future. You are helping to build it, the architect, if you will."

Tom scoffed, vocalizing his scepticisms about Landry's 'Grand Plan' for the first time, usually he just kept quiet while Landry told him of the 'Bright future' they were moving towards "You really think you're gonna bring order out there?"

Landry raised his eyebrows, "I fail to see why we can't."

Tom shook his head,"That's because you haven't been out there since before the virus struck, people would cut your throat for food or a drop of water. It's all about survival now, and you, a scientist who helped with the creation of the virus, you wouldn't last a hour. No one will listen to 'authority' when they're starving half to death. There's no such thing as a future anymore, everyone has to live in the moments-" Tom fell quiet, remembering Anya's words.

_"We have to work towards something, otherwise we're just animals, scratching around in the mud."_

She was wrong though, it was too early after the virus to even think about a future; today and tomorrow were what mattered now. He wondered briefly if Anya, wherever she was, had figured that out yet, but was pulled from his wonderings by Landry.

"You have little faith in us, Mr Price." He stated, inexplicably amused. Tom just looked at him. Landry suddenly checked his watch, he looked up and smiled, "Excuse me, Mr Price. That time of day again." He pulled out a small bottle of pills and some water. Tom couldn't see what they were from this distance but they didn't look like shop-bought paracetamol.

Landry walked a little further back in the room behind the window, but if Tom strained his neck up, he could still see Landry. He put the pills in his mouth and with a shaking hand, took a swig of water. This gesture only confused Tom further, Tom had sussed Landry to be a calm, collected villain, but the expression on his face as he swallowed the suspect pills down was nervous? Scared, almost.

As Landry walked back to the window Tom relaxed back to his previous position, not wanting to make Landry suspicious. Landry held the pill bottle to the window, "To control migraines." He said, Tom sensed it was more than this, but didn't say anything, "Anyway, Mr Price, although it's been a pleasure, I must go; the doctors will be here shortly to finish the testing procedure."

Before he left, Landry twisted his head sharply to his right, as though seeing someone there. But the room behind the window was empty, and Landry's expression was terrified.

Tom watched him, trying to work out what he was doing with no avail. After a very short while, Landry collected himself somewhat and smiled shakily at Tom, "I shall see you later, Mr Price." He murmured and with that he was gone, leaving Tom with only his confused thoughts.

Just as Landry said, the Bio Hazards were back a little while later, armed with syringes and medical equipment. Tom sighed and held his arm out.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Landry escaped quickly to his office, not wanting to watch Tom Price be infected, not wanting to see what his wife and kids went through while he was safe inside the facility. The ghosts had threatened to overwhelm him recently, he had just seen one as he was in the safe area behind Tom Price's cell. It had been his daughter Lizzy this time, she was coughing and spluttering, sweat beading on her too-pale forehead. Then she just blinked out of the room, like a lightbulb, just flickering out of existence, that was always the worst bit of seeing the ghosts, when they left, because Landry always knew what happened next.

He lay down on his soft carpet floor in his office, curling into a ball and cried like a small child, crying for those he'd lost and those he'd killed.

**xxxxxxxxx**

The Bio Hazards worked quickly around him, preparing various medical contraptions and hooking him up to a heart monitor. The steady beep of it once set up, calmed him a lot, he sighed, resigned and waited for the Bio Hazards to infect him. They all looked miserable, he noticed, was it really that bad here? Protection from the virus, food, water, they all had a lot more than people on the outside did.

He looked at a particularly stoney-faced middle aged woman in a bio hazard suit, "Crack a smile love, it might never happen." He told her with a condescending smirk, she looked even less amused than before, if that was possible. She just carried on her work. I'm wasted here, Tom thought wryly.

They were finally done with setting up their stuff and the stoney-faced woman approached him with the syringe full of the virus, it even looked ominous. She pushed it into his arm with more force than was necessary, and she looked pleased when he flinched. The syringe was depressed and pulled out and a plaster was stuck over his arm.

All but one of the Bio Hazards left after that, and the one left stood by the door. Tom tried to relax, maybe he could just sleep through the virus. Unlikely, he thought sadly as he started to feel unwell.

An hour or two went by, in the too quiet room, and Tom was far too hot, his forehead dripping with sweat, he groaned uncomfortably. His jumbled mind tried to work out why it was so hot in the room now, when but a few hours before it was a cool temperature. His stomach twisted and turned, he to keep swallowing down vomit.

More unknown periods of time passed, and Tom could finally see what his old cellmate Coyne was complaining about when he had the virus. Tom moved his hand under his arm and felt the lump there, to Tom, it somehow sealed his fate. He knew he couldn't stay awake for much longer, unconsciousness would claim him soon. He lolled his head lazily to the window, and smiled weakly at what he saw.

Anya stood there, smiling over him, exactly the same as he'd seen her last. She mouthed the words he'd so desperately wanted to hear from her before all this happened.

"I love you."

**

* * *

  
**

**I'm back online! Woop Woop! But since I have been seriously neglecting my Twilight stories over the months I've been writing Survivors stuff, this story will now be subject to a update schedule, details of that are on my profile, that means I won't be updating as often as I have in the past but updates will come weekly.**

**I know this chapter isn't the most exciting of chapters, but it is kind of crucial to the rest of the story, plus it gives you a lot of info on Landry and the like.**

_Disclaimer: I'm just a fan... Writing fiction._

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The family did not end up leaving the air base in the end, much to Greg's distaste. The meagre food supply was dwindling fast, and the group found themselves constantly hungry. None of them complained though, all of them knew they could be in a much much worse situation, and were thankful for all they had.

Abby knew herself they would have to leave, and soon. She just didn't know how to get Anya to come with them. Anya had already said she would stay on her own if needs be, but Abby would not let that happen, she thought of Anya as a daughter, and after what she had been through with almost losing her son, Abby could not let it happen to Anya. Anya had started wearing one of Tom's left behind jackets everywhere, and just from this small gesture Abby knew Anya was heartbroken by his disappearance.

After another day of fruitless searching, Abby decided to talk to Anya again, this time about leaving here, it wouldn't be easy but she'd have to do it.

"Anya?" Abby asked, Anya looked at her, "You know we have to leave, don't you? We can't stay here."

Anya looked resigned and sad but nodded. Abby hugged her, glad that Anya was letting go. She told the others Anya had agreed and that they would leave first light tomorrow morning, to go to Devon or Dorset, somewhere near the coast to set up a fully permanent base

**xxxxxxx**

Little did Abby know, Anya was planning something big.

As much as she hated to deceive the family, Anya needed to find Tom, now more than ever. And little did Abby know, Anya now knew where Tom was, she'd worked it out in the afternoon of the very same day. After going over, yet again, what happened on that day and asking Naj and Al again what happened on the control tower.

She was now sure he'd got on the plane with Landry. Why? She had no idea, but all the signs pointed to that scenario, like how the only thing that left the airstrip that day was the plane and Landry, how they could not -wince- find a body, Al had even said he headed in the direction of the plane when he left.

She didn't want to tell the others about her discovery, because they wouldn't believe her, and wouldn't want to waste the time and resources trying to find him, not that she blamed them for it. But in Anya's mind, Tom was worth all the resources in the world.

All she need to do now was find out where they plane went.

Along with her discovery Tom had got on the plane, she also realized that the postcard Greg had gotten before the virus was the key to where this place was. Not the coordinates, because they were just where 'the chosen few' had to meet, but the phrase 'Hope Never Dies.' That was the key, Anya was sure of it.

But what did it mean? That she hadn't discovered.

Not yet, anyway.

That night, Anya went to bed fully clothed, and didn't even sleep. She lay there eyes wide open till she was sure everyone was asleep. Then she crept out quietly, stopping only to kiss Najid on the forehead, she had bonded significantly with the boy and was sad to leave him and the others behind, but she had to do what she had to do.

She left a short note on the side, to explain her disappearance, then left. She walked till she found a nearby village, now devoid of life. She found gated cottage with a 4x4 jeep on the drive not unlike the one Greg had, and if it weren't for the locked gates, the car would have surely been taken by now, but unlike other survivors, the gates did not scare Anya off. She was in the Park Gate Junior School under-eleven gymnastics team. She'd got a bronze award for it.

She scaled the high gate agilely, in a way that was sure to make her gymnastics teacher proud. She was probably dead now, Anya thought bleakly, but there was no time to mourn over dead teachers now.

She smashed the glass in the front door and opened it, holding a thick rag to her face as she went in, but even then the stench of decaying bodies was overpowering, she coughed a lot before quickly moving to try and find the keys to the vehicle out front.

She opened the patio doors and a few windows to let some air out. She found the keys and was doubly happy to see this family lots of food in their house, she couldn't believe her luck. She filled her holdall as much as she could. She unlocked the gates and drove out, taking a deep breath. She was ready for whatever finding Tom would throw at her.

**xxxxxx**

The next morning, Naj woke up with a start, knowing with his child's intuition that something was wrong. He jumped out of bed, his breathing heavy. His eyes fell upon Anya's empty camp bed and he looked around for her, convinced something had happened to her and getting more anxious when she was nowhere to be found.

He ran to Al's bed and shook him awake, "Al, wake up!"

Al tried to push his hands away, "What now..." He murmured groggily.

"It's Anya, she's gone!" The boy told him anxiously and it took a moment for Al's still half sleeping mind to process it.

"What?" He asked again, still not taking much notice of what the boy was saying.

"Anya's gone, you idiot, now get up!"

Al jumped up, finally understanding Naj, "What?!" He asked again.

* * *

**Anya's outfit is on my profile, in case you're interested.  
I know it's short, but Its setting the scene for the next few chapters, and I like the suspense of this chapter.**

**What's Anya planning? Hmmm I wonder...**

_Disclaimer: Survivors is owned by the BBC, Adrian Hodges and Terry Nation._

**Please leave me a review, every writer loves them and they make the world go round (Maybe not, but they make the FanFiction world go round!)**

**Bella xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tom of course recovered from the virus and Landry was most pleased with how it had turned out. He had already ordered everyone at the base to be vaccinated, including himself. He was even treating Tom as though he were some sort of God, and even giving him half way decent food.

But Landry still hadn't mentioned what would happen to him now that the virus testing was over, Tom didn't think he would just let him go, just like that, there was going to be something else Landry wanted from him, there had to be. Tom just couldn't think what it was.

Still, for now, Tom just vegetated in his cell, doing nothing in particular. He didn't have a clue how many days he'd been here, the virus had thrown him off course, he didn't know how long he'd been unconscious for. The virus had been awful, he'd never felt so close to dying in his life, and he'd wanted to die, his mind had been begging for it, which Tom found embarrassing, it was so bloody weak of him.

The Bio Hazards visited him daily, checking for side effects of the virus, which there were none, of course. Landry visited him every few days, and Tom had seen some strange behaviour from him, he was taking odd pills, looking terrified at empty space, and he'd once noticed him saying sorry to empty air. Only if Anya was there, Tom often thought, and Landry's strange behaviour was't the only reason Tom wished he could see her.

While Tom was eating a lunch of soggy cheese sandwiches and water, Landry appeared behind the window, like he always seemed to, Tom never saw him walk to the window, Tom just looked up and there he was, appeared out of nowhere.

"Good afternoon, Mr Price." He greeted him, "Enjoying your lunch?"

"Not really." Landry chuckled and Tom looked away. Landry watched him eat the rest of his lunch, and Tom felt uncomfortable under his gaze, "What d'you want now?" He asked bluntly, then gulped down the rest of the water.

Landry smiled tightly "I have something to discuss with you." This didn't sound good, Tom thought, "About your future here." Tom noticed he said 'here' so he was planning on keeping him locked up. Tom's anger flared.

"Why am I still locked up?" Tom asked angrily, "You've finished testing the vaccine, it works, I don't have the virus, so why I am still in a cell?"

Landry noticed the barely restrained anger in Tom's voice, and he used his classic soothing voice, "All will be explained, Mr Price if you will just let me finish." Tom grudgingly kept quiet and waited, "Thank you. I want you to stay with us, permanently, Mr Price, you see, we are planning to make the vaccine on a massive scale, so every person in the country will be able to have it, but we will need to test each batch of it, just in case-"

Tom immediately cut him off, "No." He glared at Landry.

Landry just smiled in that creepy way, "Oh, I'd comply if I were you, Mr Price, after all, we wouldn't want anything to happen to Miss -or should I say Doctor- Raczynski, would we?" Tom was speechless. Questions raced through his mind, how did he know about Anya? What would he do to her? How could he know where they were now when Tom didn't even know himself? Landry's face gave no answers away, he was just smiling in that evil way, "Would you really want her hurt, Mr Price? You and I both know she can't defend herself, and now she's gone off on her own, anything could happen to her..." He trailed off suggestively, leaving Tom's mind to do the rest.

Tom stared at Landry, and said what he hoped was true, "You're bluffing, you don't have a clue where she is."

Landry's eyebrows arched, "Maybe I am, but would you really take that chance? I'll leave you to think about it." He left the window, and Tom's mind was racing.

Had Anya really gone off on her own? She couldn't have, she loved Abby, Najid and the others, she'd stay with them, surely? Tom wasn't sure about anything anymore. Landry's threat to hurt her was more powerful than anything else he could have threatened.

And that didn't give him a choice, he have to be Landry's lab rat, unless there was another option to get out...

**xxxxxx**

Landry sat back in his chair. Having just told Tom Price of his future, Landry fancied a drink. He pulled the Cognac out of his cupboard and poured some out. He knew Tom would take the bait, all he had to wait till Tom had calmed enough to start.

He knew he wasn't supposed to take his pills with alcohol, but he let himself off this one time, he needed something stronger than water today. He swallowed down the little white pills and pulled his desk drawer out. Moving aside the official documents, he found the picture he sought. Of him and his family years and years before the virus struck, when he was only an assistant to the chief executive of this company as opposed to actually being it.

His two children, Lizzy and James, were only toddlers at the time, his wife's face was free from the wrinkled that lined it when he'd last seen her. They were all on the beach in France, His children splashing in the green tinged water while Annie, his wife stood in front of them, smiling happily as he took the picture. That was before his boss retired and he was promoted and before the cracks appeared in their marriage.

He clutched the photo to his chest, and rubbed his forehead, his head ached and throbbed. Sometimes Landry wished he had died with his family, and he didn't have to face this torture of ghosts and migraines, the past that hurt so much.

An alarm sounding pulled Landry suddenly from his reverie, he dropped the picture in shock and looked at the monitors. The internal alarm in Tom Price's cell had been set off, and on the CCTV cameras, two of his doctors lay on the floor of the cell, Tom Price was nowhere to be seen.

Landry hurriedly got up and walked out his office, getting to the cell quickly, "What happened?" He asked of the two men.

"He went mad sir, punched us and ran out" One groaned, getting up and clutching his stomach.

"Has he been caught?"

"I don't know, sir."

**xxxxxx**

Tom ran down corridors, only stopping to check there was no one around the corners he came to. Anybody he came across he knocked out, quickly checking their comatose bodies for some sort of weapon or key to get out, he didn't find anything.

He ran down a long tunnel-like passage, finding a keypad lock system at the end, which was useless, having no idea what the code would be. He tried random combinations, but nothing worked.

He felt a jolt of electricity go through him, frazzling him and enclosing his mind in darkness.

* * *

**Poor Tom :( **

_Disclaimer: Survivors is owned by the BBC, Adrian Hodges and Terry Nation._

**Please leave me a review.**

**Bella xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ:I don't know how many of you have heard, but the BBC is not going to be making a third series of Survivors, I am personally gutted at this decision, as I adore this show and it means we will never _really_ know what happens to Tom, or the rest of the family.**

**So I'm putting this chapter up in mourning of another great show killed off by ignorant programmers at the BBC.  
RIP Survivors 1975-1977, 2008-2010 **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Abby and the others stood in the kitchen, silently reading the note Anya had left on the table for them. They were all shocked she'd gone, as Abby had thought she was letting go.

_Dear Abby and the others,_

_I'm so sorry I lied to you all, but I have to find Tom, and I think I know how to. _

_Please don't come after me, I'll be long gone by the time any of you wake up, and I hate the idea of anyone else in danger because of me. I haven't taken anything, I'll find some food on the road with any luck. I'll hopefully see you all when I get back with Tom._

_Sorry again, and thank you for everything you've all done for me._

_Love Anya._

_.P.S. Please look after Al, will you Naj?_

The group stood in a sad silence. Most of them knew there was no point in trying to find her now, they would just have to hope she was okay, and wait for her possible return. Abby cursed herself for not seeing it sooner, though a small part of her knew there was no way she could have expected this.

Naj broke the silence first, "What are we going to do?" he asked, trying himself to think up a plan to get her back, "We could try and follow her, or something..." He trailed off at the unreceptiveness of his audience, he looked at each of their faces; they all looked awkward, unsure.

None of the group knew how to answer him. His naive belief that they would even know where to begin in following Anya was a marker of his youth, his inexperience. Al eventually decided to take control of the situation, "Naj, we might just have to wait for her to get back instead of looking for her, we don't have any idea where she's gone-"

Naj cut him off as soon as he realized what Al was saying, "You're giving up on her already?!" He shouted, looking at everyone, suddenly grasping why they were all so silent, "All of you, you're just going to stop looking for both of them, aren't you? You gave up on Tom and now you're giving up on Anya!"

"That's not true." Greg interjected, "We just can't afford to go out looking for them on the off chance, Naj, we have barely enough fuel and food as it is."

Naj shook his head, disbelievingly, "Abby, you're not going to stop looking for them as well?"

Abby bit her lip, her heart and her head were battling each other, they practically couldn't afford the resources to look for them, but Abby so wanted to know they were safe.

**xxxxxxx**

Anya drove the motor way at speeds that would have been illegal in the old world, but of course, now everyone had free reign to drive as fast as they wanted.

The stillness of the landscape around her was frightening. There wasn't a noise to be heard, apart from the quiet hum of the engine of the car she was driving there was nothing at all. As far as the eye could see there was no movement, nothing to be seen or heard anywhere. Anya missed the noise of the old world, the racket caused by sheer human activity that showed the planet was teeming with life. There was nothing anymore.

Anya softly sang polish lullabies to herself to stop her going mad from the silence of it all.

She drove miles and miles right up till it was dark, and till she reached a seemingly deserted town up north, Almondbury, the signs said. It must have been a tourist hotspot before the virus, Anya thought, looking at the closed up souvenir shops and weather beaten donkey ride posters.

She parked her car in an abandoned car maintenance garage and shut the heavy metal doors with some effort, she would be safe in there for the night. She decided to just sleep in the backseat of the car, not wanting to go in the adjoining house for fear of decaying bodies.

After she'd eaten some of the rations she'd found in the house, she curled up on the back seat, pulling Tom's jacket over her like a blanket and briefly inhaling the fading scent of him. She closed her eyes, trying to think of nothing in order to get to sleep, it was harder than it sounded.

The backseat of a Land Rover was not the comfiest place in the world to sleep, as you can imagine, and Anya's thoughts swirled around in her still-alert mind like butterflies. Her mind floated to the cryptic postcard Greg had received, and what it could mean.

After twenty minutes of trying to sleep and not think about the postcard with no avail, Anya sat up and pulled the postcard she'd swiped from Whitaker's old office before she left out of the back pocket of her jeans, succumbing to the temptation of trying to work out what it meant. She reached forward to her holdall in the front seat and pulled out her torch.

She stared at the words 'Hope Never Dies', hoping they would magically decode inside her head, but of course they didn't. It must be some kind of puzzle, Anya thought, an anagram or play on words. She got out the car and found some paper and a pen and wrote the phrase down herself, playing with the letters, moving them till she got words, but nothing was plausible enough to mean something.

She sighed, it was impossible, it seemed like she was trying to crack the meaning of life.

She lay back down again, dropping the postcard and the paper and pen to the floor of the car and tried to sleep again, she would try to sleep on it and figure it out with a clear head in the morning.

Anya awoke with a start the next morning, and looked around her disorientated. She ate a breakfast of a few oat biscuits and opened the garage door, ready to drive out. As she drove through the silent town, a bookshop caught her eye, maybe she would find some local travel books and maps, if she would be staying her for the time it took her to figure out the postcard she might as well know the area. She got out with the crowbar she'd taken from the garage, she needed to be able to defend herself, just in case.

The bookshop was smashed up quite a lot, and books had been pushed from shelves, but it didn't look as though much had been taken. In this world, people wanted food, water and fuel, not reading material.

She took a few maps from the shelves and some local history books, thumbing through them quickly before adding them to the growing pile in her arms. She was just about to leave when the language books section caught her eye. She thought again of the postcard. No, that was just stupid, she thought, a wild stab in the dark.

She was half way out the door of the shop before she ran in again to pull random language books into her arms along with the maps and books.

* * *

**I'm aware this chapter very late, but I've been away for a few days and I'm going back to school tomorrow so I'm kinda busy at the moment.**

**And the prize for the least exciting but probably most well written chapter goes to: This chapter!**

**Tom's next chapter will be up next Saturday as usual.**

_Disclaimer: Survivors is owned by the BBC, Adrian Hodges and Terry Nation._

**Please leave me a review.**

**Bella xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I usually do Tom and Anya's POV in separate chapters, but half way through this one we'll switch to Anya's POV. Mainly because Tom's bit will only take half a chapter in this but also because this is a pivotal chapter as to what happens next and I want to forward the action for the next chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 8-Tom**

Tom's eyes slowly opened to the sickeningly familiar white lights. He struggled to remember what happened, he recalled punching two of the bio hazards and running out his cell, but after that nothing. As he lay there, more details came back to him, like the white, sterile corridors he'd ran down, trying to find an exit, the key pad protected door. Then the memory of an electric jolt came to his still-slightly-scrambled mind. As he thought about it more and as his fuzzy mind cleared some more, he realized the jolt was not unfamiliar to him, he felt it before, a long time ago.

His hands were cuffed behind his back, again, and he lifted his head up to see Landry standing behind the window with an amused expression on his aging face. Gloating, Tom guessed. Landry held a familiar looking black device with yellow plastic trims, Tom could not work out where he'd seen it before.

He lay back down again with his eyes facing the ceiling. Now there really was no escape. Tom hated himself for failing to escape, even though he knew most people would never have got as far as he did, under any circumstances.

He knew Landry would never let him out of the handcuffs again either, he could feel his shoulders aching from the unnatural position.

"Taser stun gun." Landry started, naming the device in his hand with self satisfaction in his tone. That was where Tom had seen it before, the police had used them on him in his teen years, when his crimes were petty and low grade, "I never appreciated how useful they were until now. Keeping you contained is beginning to feel like a full time occupation." He chuckled at his own joke.

Tom rolled his eyes, "What do you want?" He muttered gruffly, having had enough of Landry's gloating speech and self satisfied humour.

"First to say I'm impressed." Tom looked up at Landry, confused, "Your little escape plan was very well executed, until the end of course." He was congratulating him on his escape technique? "You can certainly throw a punch, My doctors are still nursing their wounds."

"What do you want?" Tom repeated, not getting where Landry was going with this.

Landry smiled, "I'm here to make you an offer, Mr Price, an offer that I think you'll appreciate more than the last." Tom sat still, keeping his eyes trained on Landry, in case it was some sort of trap, "You see, we are preparing for our first visit to the outside world since before the virus struck, and we are planning to take the vaccine to the first communities we find, before taking it nationwide. However, I am not naive, and you and I know it is very dangerous world out there, and you seem to have the skills look after yourself and others. So after careful consideration, I would like to offer you a place among us, as a body guard of sorts." Tom did not respond, "We would offer you food, shelter and protection. I'll give you time to think about it, Mr Price, I hope you make the right choice." Landry's words echoed as he left.

Tom didn't feel like he had a choice anymore, despite Landry's words to the contrary. But could he really work with Landry, after for so long considering him an enemy?

**xxxxxx**

**Anya**

Anya's eyes threatened to drift shut as she stared at the maps and books on the little table. She was so exhausted, having been sitting there all day reading without much food to keep her going.

She had taken up shelter in the car garage again, figuring it to be the safest place for now. She pulled the postcard and her notebook toward her again, the notebook page was covered in little cramped notes, the letters of Hope Never Dies strewn across the page with crosses and scribbles through most of them; she still hadn't worked out the postcard puzzle, much to her dismay. It couldn't be an anagram, surely, she checked probably every combination of words that came from the phrase. She suddenly remembered the language books she'd got, which still resided in her holdall.

She pulled them out and dumped them on the table with a sigh. She looked up the translation for Hope Never Dies in every language she had the translation book for and wrote them down, deeply missing the ease of online translation websites.

She could do the Polish herself, 'Nadzieja umiera nigdy', what would that mean? Nothing, she was sure. Spanish she looked up, 'Espero nunca muere' Again nothing came to mind. French, Italian, Urdu, Chinese, she found the translations for, but nothing worked**. **

She screamed and pushed the books away in an angry fit of rage, bashing her fists to her head. She leant her head against the wood, breathing deeply and trying to keep the angry tears that pierced her eyes away.

She thought of Tom, thought of her head on his chest and his arm around her after they'd made love by the river for the first time, she smiled a little at the memory, and eventually fell asleep.

Anya was ninety-nine point nine percent sure she was dreaming, but it was hard to tell. She was running in slow motion down a blindingly white corridor, they were familiar to her, was she back in Whitaker's lab? It seemed like it. Tom's voice called her name and she tried to call back but a cold hand was curling over her mouth.  
"Spes nunquam dies. I'm impressed Miss Raczynski. Shame it's too late to save Mr Price" A voice Anya had heard before whispered in her ear, she heard Tom groaned in agony before the dreadful silence.

Anya woke with a start, breathing quickly. She still sat at her table, but her books were on the floor from her anger last night. She tried to shake off the dream, but was haunted by a element of it. 'Spes nunquam dies' the voice had said, the words played on her mind as she ate a flapjack and some water for a breakfast of sorts.

After picking her books back up, she settled back at her table. She decided to go through the phrase word by word, trying to remember where she'd heard it before. She knew the words weren't English, but couldn't think what they were. She cursed her own mind for not making the connection she knew she could make. She squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing her temples. A memory drifted into her head of her school days.

_"Can anyone tell me what the Latin translation of hope is?" Her teacher asked the class, writing some vocabulary on the board. Anya thrust her hand up, her teacher didn't even need to turn to know it was Anya who had her hand up, "Yes, Anya?" _

_"Hope means 'Spes' or 'Spero', sir" Anya watched her younger self say inside her head_

_"Good work, Anya. Hope is loosely translated into 'Spes' or 'Spero' and was probably first used by ancient philosophers who coined the phrase 'Hope Never Dies', which means, Anya?"_

_"Spes nunquam dies."_

Eyes snapping open, Anya had found it, she'd got the language, Latin. But it still couldn't mean anything solid. Her eyes fell on her notepad with anagram letters and words all over it, what if 'Spes nunquam dies' was an anagram in itself? Finally, it seemed as though she was getting somewhere.

She tore the messy page out her notepad and started on a clean page, first writing down the phrase then tapping her pen anxiously. What could it mean?

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay in updates, life got in the way again, like it does. I seem to be the only one updating Survivors fictions anymore :(  
Please tell me if you think the way Anya worked it out was a little bit unrealistic, I'm kind of worrying about that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Firstly, I want to thank _jodief1 _for correcting my Latin, but the way I spelt it (even if it's wrong) is kind of crucial to the plot -you'll see what I mean in this chapter- so I'm going to have to carry on with the wrong spelling. Thanks for pointing that out to me though, I should really make sure I have the right translation before I involve it so heavily in the plotline.**

**Staying in Anya's POV still for this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Anya rubbed her temples, eyes shut, her mind aching from concentrating too hard. She wanted to go to sleep, but she had vowed to herself to stay awake until she'd cracked the code; and being a stubborn person, she would keep to that vow.

She was no further into finding the code, a couple of hours ago, when she'd found the language she thought she'd have the code in no time at all, but that was not the case. She still had no idea what it was.

Only the thought of Tom stopped her from giving up. She knew he could look after himself, but still she hated the thought of him being on his own. And after all he'd done for her, she needed to start paying him back. Anya hadn't realized how much she needed him until they were separated, she hadn't realized how much she depended on him, without him, nothing seemed worth it.

All the more reason to put her everything into finding him. With a renewed perspective, she looked at her scribble-filled notepad, looking again at the anagrams she'd scribbled through at the start of her mission to find the meaning of Hope Never Dies. What if the Latin translation was an anagram in itself?

It was possibility, and now new leads were few and far between, Anya knew she should check it out. Spes Nunquam Dies, she wrote again on a clean page in capital letters.

Her mind moved the letters around, occasionally writing down small phrases that came from the letters. There had to be hidden something in the letters, there had to be, Landry wouldn't use the phrase for no reason; sure it was a motivational phrase in a time when the scientists and people that created the virus and killed millions of people needed motivation but there had to be something, it had to be the key to finding Tom, or at least Landry and the plane that Tom had gotten on. It had to be. If it wasn't, then Anya didn't have a clue as to where to go next, this really was her last hope.

She played with the letters, making nothing solid, until the phrase 'Quades' came up, where had she heard that before? She thought hard, she knew she'd come across it recently, but was at a loss to know where.

Her eyes grazed over the local history books she'd gotten. Picking some up, she thumbed through them, until a passage caught her eye, and in particular a name of an abandoned mine. With bated breath, she checked to see if it worked with the anagram theory.

Her face cracked into a mile-wide smile as she matched the last few letters. Spun Quades Mines. Spes Nunquam Dies. She got it. She laughed in relief and happiness, leaning back in her chair.

She now read the passage, still smiling. Spun Quades Mines was a defunct mine in the heart of the Pennine mountain range, meaning Landry would probably need a plane to get there. It was opened by the Quades', a Spanish mining family, but it was closed in 1985 due to miners strikes effect on business. It was taken over in 1999 by Senopen limited, which Anya knew, was the parent company of PSJ. It was perfect, in the mountains, not close to any cities, no risk of infection.

This was it, Anya thought to herself, the breakthrough she'd wanted for so long. She laughed again, loudly. She had a celebratory oatcake and piece of chocolate, then went to sleep in the back of her car, resolving to leave for the mines first thing in the morning.

**xxxxx**

She, as she promised herself, woke early in the morning, but for the first time in a while she woke with a smile on her face. She was a whole lot closer to finding Tom.

Anya pulled the heavy garage doors opened, squinting at the sunlight she hadn't seen in a while, then drove out. Having had a good look at the maps over her small breakfast, she had a fair idea of where she was going, she couldn't be sure of course, but still she had to do something with what she now knew.

She drove and drove, thinking about the others. Anya hoped they were okay, she still felt guilt about leaving them all like that, without a proper goodbye, but what had to be done had to be done. She wouldn't give on Tom like that.

Her old life, she wondered idly what Patricia would think of Tom. Patricia always had a strong sense of what was right and wrong, so Anya guessed she wouldn't approve of her liaison with a murderer, but she'd want Anya to be happy. Anya shook herself away from those thoughts, thinking about before the virus always managed to make her unhappy.

The countryside was beautiful, Anya thought as she drove down the winding around that approached the mountain range, she wondered why she'd never come here before. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she'd managed to ignore to bleeping low fuel gauge. When she finally noticed the little red light, the fuel was on about 10 miles.

She cursed out loud for not finding petrol from somewhere before she left the town, now she was in the middle of nowhere with barely any fuel left. She drove on as much as she could, a worried expression adorning her face, just waiting for the car to cut out. When it eventually gave up the ghost, she cursed again. Loudly.

Smacking a hand to her forehead, Anya got out. Pulling her large rucksack and a thick coat over her shoulders, Anya resigned herself to walking the rest of the way. Based on what she could get from the map's scale, the mine was about ten miles away. Brilliant.

As she walked, Anya sang in Polish to herself, to keep her mind occupied from the boredom, exhaustion and hunger that was gnawing at her guts rapidly. After about two hours of straight walking over hilly mountainside, she allowed herself some water and a flapjack bar to keep the hunger at bay for the moment. She'd grown used to not having enough to eat, ever since the virus struck they'd had to ration what they had, so Anya was not particularly bothered that she was still hungry.

Her feet ached, even in the walking boots she wore, and she was out of breath and her eyes stung and water from the bitterly cold wind that blew in her face, making it all the more difficult to walk in the opposite direction as it. But Tom's voice inside her head pushed her on.

Hours on, when Anya really felt as though she was about to faint, she was not really caring what direction she was heading in. As tired and cold and hungry as she was, you can imagine her relief when she saw the hole in the ground that had to be the mine pit.

It was massive, her eyes noted as she got closer, it had to be at least one hundred feet across and fifty feet deep. It had a path that wound around it, presumably for cars, but what car could could tackle the rough hillside that surrounded it?

In the middle of the pit, stood a industrial-looking grey windswept building. Anya took a deep breath and started to walk down the path. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**How do like my backstory on the mines? I was pretty proud of myself for dreaming that up. It was actually ages ago that I had that idea, I've been waiting to write it a long time.**

**Things are really going to get interesting next chapter, I can promise you that ;)**

_Disclaimer:I don't own Survivors, but since the stupid BBC are not doing a third series, I don't think they own it either :(_

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick recap: Anya found Landry's base and Landry had offered Tom a job working as his bodyguard.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10**

As she walked down the winding road that led into the mine pit, Anya found herself wishing she'd brought the crowbar that was still in the car ten miles away; this place would be heavily guarded, and how far would she get with nothing to defend herself with?

She'd soon find out. She was nearly at the end of the pathway leading down.

Taking a deep breath, Anya stood in front of the grey building, formulating a plan. She walked slowly to the intercom, her heart pounding out of sheer nerves. She pressed the button, a gruff voice-definately not Landry- responded, "What is it?"

"Delivery for Landry?" She asked, hoping the nervousness in her voice didn't show through.

The intercom crackled, "Wait there. Someone will be there in a bit" She waited and the door in front of her slid to the right, leading into a closed glass cubicle. She tentatively walked inside. She saw a man in a bio hazard suit at some control panel, locking the room he was in and opening the door to the cubicle. He walked in and with all the strength she could muster, she pulled her fist back and punched him hard in the face. The flimsy bio hazard mask offered little protection and he fell to the floor, knocked out. She pulled his mask off and checked he was still breathing, thankfully he was; he'd be out for a for hours she guessed.

Anya flicked her wrist, wincing, she hadn't realized how painfully punching was. Anya checked her own hand for damage but she just had a few bleeding knuckles. She searched the man's comatose body for something that would allow her to unlock the doors. She found an ID card that stated the man's name was John Hatfield, "Sorry John." She muttered to him, leaning him up against the glass, feeling guilty about knocking him out and leaving him. Some doctor she was.

She took the ID card, and ran over to the keypad lock. She smiled when she saw there was a swipe card system for ID cards, easy access. She swiped it and ran inside. The corridors inside the building were a sterile looking white colour, the floors white linoleum. She didn't have a clue where to go from here.

Out of the corner for her eye, Anya saw a security camera zoom in on her.

**xxxx**

Landry was watching Tom in his cell, he lay on the board, looking up at the white ceiling. Landry was pretty confident Tom would take up his offer, after all, what else could he do? Still, it didn't matter to Landry, Tom was not indispensable, he could take his offer or Landry could have him killed. Humanely as possible of course.

Suddenly the walkie talkie on his belt (he'd taken to wearing since Tom little escape plan, so he could be informed immediately of anything) crackled, signalling someone wanted him. He picked it up. "Speak." He commanded, aware that Tom could hear everything through the microphone.

"We've got a problem sir, there's an intruder at the main entrance corridor, told Ray she was delivering something to you and the oaf let her in without security clearance, knocked out John and got in with his ID."

One bit stuck out to Landry, "She?" He asked, heading to door.

"Yeah, _she." _Derek said, just as incredulous, "She can pack a punch though, John's still unconscious." Landry was walking swiftly to the camera control room by this time, wanting to see for himself.

He entered the room to see most of his men around one screen, they parted for him and he studied the screen in question. His eyebrows shot up at who it was. Tom would be proud, he thought.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Raczynski herself." He said, mainly to himself, then said louder, "Have you informed the guard on the doors of her?" He asked, the men looked at each other nervously, evidently it had slipped their small minds.

"Idiots!" He shouted, "Now she can just breeze past all security!"

**xxxx**

What Landry said wasn't exactly true, Anya didn't breeze past the only armed guard she'd had to face. She'd wrestled him in a headlock, surprised at her own strength.

"How about we make a deal? You give me your gun and I won't break your neck." Anya hated threatening the man with violence, she really did, but if it meant she could find Tom, she'd do anything. The guard shook his head as much as he could while in a headlock. She sighed internally wishing she didn't have to do this, "You know, the neck is surprisingly breakable for a bone that holds so much weight, all it takes is the right kind of snap..." She said, feeling truly awful about what she was doing.

Luckily the man handed over his gun then, "Thanks." Anya said, letting him go. At least she had a little insurance. She would _not_ ever use it, but if she didn't have it they'd take her down like a lion would a gazelle.

It felt weighty and unfamiliar in her hands, before now she'd refused to even touch one, but her time without Tom had changed her a lot. She took a deep breath to calm herself then continued down the hall, wary of someone jumping out at her.

She looked into windows and through glass porthole in doors but there was no sign of Tom or Landry anywhere. Finally she came to a door marked _MICHAEL LANDRY. _She pushed it opened with the gun held firmly, to see Landry sitting behind his desk a professional looking smile adorning his aged face.

"I think we need to talk, Mr Landry."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry about the wait for this, but the good news is I'm on my summer hols very soon so I'll be able to update a lot more frequently **

**Don't you think Anya sounded a lot like Tom when she was threatening the guard with the gun? I only realized when I looked back over it that it really sounded like something he'd say.**

**Thanks for the kind reviews, I do feel like I'm preserving the memory of the show which is a nice feeling :)**

_Disclaimer:I don't own Survivors, if I did there would so be a third series_

**Review and I'll give you a snippet of the next chapter!**


End file.
